


Вселенная: краткое руководство пользователя

by Madwit



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Gen, fandom kombat 2017, just small thing you need to know about the Universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12389934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit
Summary: Первое, что вам нужно уяснить для собственного спокойствия и безопасности, или небольшая попытка мимикрировать под Дугласа Адамса.





	Вселенная: краткое руководство пользователя

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды fandom Dirk Gently 2017 на Fandom Kombat 2017.

Первое, что вам нужно уяснить для собственного спокойствия и безопасности: Вселенная — та еще бездушная стерва без воли, чувства юмора и личности как таковой.

Взгляните на девушку, что сидит на скамейке у набережной Темзы, вертит в руках мобильный телефон и, похоже, вот-вот расплачется. С ней что-то произошло, и она понятия не имеет, как с этим справиться. Спросите ее — она скажет, что предпочла бы оказаться пешкой в какой-то хитрой игре, частью некоего Великого Замысла. Ведь тогда у происходящего (и у светящейся штуки в ее сумочке) был бы какой-то смысл, и хоть кто-нибудь в этом мире знал, что делать.

Но не к кому подойти, чтобы потребовать ответы на все вопросы. И даже знаменитый британский детектив в смешной шляпе, к которому девушка специально летела через океан, не в силах проследить логику происходящего, ведь ее просто нет.

Не существует никакого Плана. Не существует седобородого старца в белой хламиде… Ладно, ладно, если вам так уж приспичило придираться к словам — существует множество старцев. У некоторых, правда, нет бороды, а у иных — и хламиды, а кое-кто и вовсе представляет собой кристаллическую форму жизни. Кто-то проживает в пещере, кто-то — на верхушке высоченного каменного столба, кто-то довольствуется деревянной бочкой, но поблизости вы наверняка найдете кружку для пожертвований. Или терминал.

Попробуйте выбрать какого-нибудь старца и спросить у него: что же представляет собой Вселенная?

Вы поймете, что старцы в наши дни не очень-то расположены к подобным разговорам. «Много вас таких умных развелось, — ворчат они. — Всем подавай готовую модель бытия, никто не хочет пару веков проторчать на столбе, налаживая связь с Космосом! Да, я принимаю MasterCard, но GalacticUni предпочтительнее».

Ну их, этих старцев.

Рассказывают, что в одной далекой-предалекой галактике один мудрый, но не слишком дальновидный народ построил гигантский суперкомпьютер, который должен был ответить на Вопрос Жизни, Вселенной и Всего Остального. Эту историю вы можете найти в любой Галактической Энциклопедии под заголовком «О важности четких формулировок». Однако, скажете вы, вопрос о природе самой Вселенной — это не какой-то там абстрактный экзистенциализм. Тут должен быть вполне материальный факт.

Оспаривать материальность вселенной можно вечно, и этим занимается множество квалифицированных специалистов. Разумеется, задавали этот вопрос и суперкомпьютеру.

Что он ответил?

«Недостаточно оперативной памяти».

— Послушай, Дирк, — говорит низкорослый парень, который выглядит так, словно жизнь его хорошенько вздрючила, и теперь он не прочь сам кого-нибудь вздрючить. — Просто признай, что это бессмыслица. Не у всего на свете обязательно есть смысл, так? Вселенная полна событий, которые просто… случились. И штук, которые просто… штуки.

— Ты не понимаешь сути причинно-следственных связей, — укоризненно качает головой его собеседник в яркой куртке и смешном галстуке. Судя по прическе, он не раз в отчаянии запускал руки в волосы, хотя по его жизнерадостному виду и не скажешь, что он любит предаваться унынию. — Они часто запутаны и не очевидны… Но они всегда есть! Видишь ли, штука может быть просто штукой, а событие — просто событием, но ничто не существует в пустоте, всё связано между собой, и из малейших взаимодействий рождается смысл.

— И в чем же смысл светящегося спичечного коробка?

— Без понятия!

Часто ли вам случается бездумно глазеть в пустоту, пока в голове крутится какой-нибудь навязчивый мотивчик? Очнувшись через пару минут, вы под страхом смерти не можете сказать, о чем только что размышляли, и откуда у вас взялось навязчивое желание сменить прическу, угнать вертолет и застрелить того парня. Только без паники. Вы всего лишь участвовали в непрерывном мировом вычислительном процессе. Это и есть «оперативная память» Вселенной — все ее счастливые, пустые мозги. Вместе с тысячами вам подобных вы способствовали зарождению нового потока событий. Прекрасно, не правда ли? Так что почаще позволяйте своим мыслям отключаться: это полезно для психики и процессов Вселенной. И угоните наконец этот вертолет, если уж вам так сильно хочется. Скорее всего, это плохо закончится, зато не будете сожалеть об упущенных возможностях.

— Как связаны похищение вертолета, светящийся спичечный коробок и исчезновение матери нашей клиентки?

— А как связаны между собой сандвич, ворон и письменный стол?

— Я не понимаю твоих метафор.

— Я тоже. Но если все это стоит на одном столе — тут явно есть какой-то общий знаменатель.

— Стол?

— Эдгар Аллан По!

— ...Нет, я все еще не понимаю.

У Вселенной нет плана. Но есть линии — целая мешанина из переплетенных, скрученных, завязанных узлами, продолжающих друг друга и обрывающихся на самом интересном месте линий. Немного похоже на схему Лондонского метро, только чуть попроще. Главное правило тут — просто смиритесь. Вы никогда не сможете проследить нужный путь в этом хаосе, руководствуясь логикой, цепочками фактов и бесплатными брошюрами. Здесь нужен более тонкий и точно настроенный инструмент. Этакий эквивалент лосося, который понятия не имеет, куда он направляется, но попадает в точности куда нужно.

— Эдгар. Чертов. Аллан По.

— А я тебе говорил!

— Скупщик краденого по имени Эдгар, купивший лопасть от вертолета?!

— И светящуюся коробочку!

— Которую он… Нет, я все еще поверить не могу…

— Собирался подарить матери нашей клиентки, чтобы произвести впечатление!

— И мы так и не узнали, куда же она делась. Ты же не думаешь, что она отказала Эдгару, и тот ее… Дирк? Дирк, что ты делаешь с этой коробочкой?

Иногда плана нет, но кажется, будто он есть — и составил его некто с очень оригинальной фантазией, больным воображением и зловещим смехом. Например, парень, который в свободное от разрушения чьих-то жизней и подключения к процессам Вселенной время пишет сценарии для телевидения.

Но даже будь это правдой, мы бы вам не сказали. Потому что первое, что вам нужно уяснить для собственного спокойствия и безопасности: Вселенная та еще бездушная стерва без воли, чувства юмора, и если вы внезапно обнаружили у нее еще и личность, лучше сделайте вид, словно ничегошеньки не заметили.

P.S. Они уже выехали за тобой. Беги. Вертолет ждет.


End file.
